


-Temporary Tattoos-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TATTOOS!, i found a vague prompt and made it into a bad fic, precious fluffy boyos, temporary tattoos, tony is a wholesome boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony shows Loki the wonders of kids temporary tattoos.(Just some wholesome fluff with the boys)





	-Temporary Tattoos-

“Loki! Where are you? I got something for us!” Tony’s voice came from across the tower. How the hell he was so loud, Loki would never know. 

“JARVIS, please tell dear Anthony that I’m not walking all the way across the tower just for something potentially stupid. If he needs me so bad, tell him to come here.” Loki said, barely looking up from his book.

“Understood, Mr. Loki. I shall tell sir for you.” The AI replied.

A few minutes later, Tony was shouting again. “Babe, don’t be a dick! You’ll love these things! Don’t think I won’t come in there. I’m already halfway to the living room.”

Loki sighed and shut his book. Here comes the harassment. It was loving harassment, don’t get him wrong, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood for Tony’s idiotic capers. Once again, he’d just have to suck it up and deal with it. The things the god did because he loved Tony..

As the genius walked into the room, Loki shot him a look. 

“What in the nine realms do you need me for. It better not be something stupid again.” Loki scowled.

“Aw, but babe. Stupid stuff with you is fun!”

“Anthony, I was a little busy with my reading…”

“I know, I’m sorry. It won’t take long though.. okay? We’ll have some quick dumb fun and then I’ll be out of your way?” Tony looked at him. Of course he added puppy eyes. It was always the damn puppy eyes.

“We’ll do it and then you’ll have to come cuddle with me as read. Deal?”

“Oh hell yeah. Best deal ever.” Tony grinned.

“Perfect. Now, what did you so desperately need me for?”

Tony’s grin somehow seemed to grow bigger. He pulled out what seemed to be a sheet of paper. Well... a sheet of something. Loki raised a brow.

“What the Hel is that?”

“Temporary tattoos!” Tony said, a little too excited over something designed for children.

“Temporary… tattoos?” Loki furrowed his brows. “What are those?” 

“Here. Hold these for a sec. I’ll be right back, then I’ll show you what they are.” Tony handed him the sheet, then running off to do who knows what. He returned after a minute, a cup of water, a washcloth and scissors in hand. 

“Used to use my spit for these things, but I’m sure that’s a little gross for a prince like you.” Tony chuckled, sitting next to Loki on the couch. “Hold your arm out.”

Loki obliged, albeit confused about why Tony needed his arm. 

“Did you pick one of these things out? I need to know so I can cut it out.” 

“Oh um..” Loki looked the sheet over, then pointed to one. “That one, I suppose.”

Tony smirked as he got to work cutting it from the sheet . “Alright, good choice.”

He took Loki’s arm, smiling. He hummed as he took the plastic covering off the tattoo, then placed it in the middle of Loki’s wrist. He then dipped part of the washcloth in the water, and put it over the tattoo. He put some pressure on it, causing Loki to make a noise.

“Why is this a thing you midgardians do? It so unnecessary.”

“It’s for fun, babe. I know you like learning about ‘midgardian’ things, so hush and enjoy it. I wanna show you this because I thought you’d like it.” 

Loki huffed. “Fine. But only because I love you will I allow this.”

Tony smiled and leaned in, giving Loki a kiss. “Love you too, Lokes. Ready to see your sweet new tat?”

“I guess so.” Loki looked down at his arm as Tony removed the washcloth, then peeled the paper back- revealing a little temporary Iron Man face on Loki’s wrist.

“Dear gods, it’s like I’m marked by you.” Loki chuckled.

“Maybe that was the point?” Tony smirked, showing off his own wrist. A temporary tattoo of Loki’s helmet had been applied to the spot. Loki felt his face heat up.

“By the Norns…”

Tony laughed. “Being a hero really has its perks, huh? Damn temporary tattoos always being sold of you.. Hey, maybe we should get actual tattoos! That way we’re always marked by each other.” 

“I like that idea. When shall we do it?”

“You wanna go tomorrow?”

Loki grinned, pulling Tony close and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Yes, I do. Cuddles now, tattoos tomorrow.”


End file.
